La Chica De Las Flores
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Una florista llega a Valleperdido con la misión de arreglar un evento muy especial. Fanfic mariojimenista escrito como un final alternativo que ya nunca será. Familiar y divertido. Corto, consta sólo de dos partes.
1. Primera Parte

**_Bueno, aquí es donde se comenta que no poseo los derechos sobre esta serie de televisión ni sobre sus personajes que pertenecen a Antena 3 y Grupo Boomerang, si no recuerdo mal. De un sueño que tuve sobre la serie nace este breve fic, aunque dándole coherencia de historia. Es sobretodo mariojimenista pero también aparecen el resto de personajes de la serie en plan muy familiar y gracioso. Os aviso de que no es apto para diabéticos porque lo único que sé escribir es dulzura y mundos color rosa, pero bueno como en la serie nos dan más caña, misterios, separaciones y angst pues se compensa. No doy más detalles, porque la gracia del fic está en que vayáis descubriendo sorpresas y de qué va exactamente el argumento a medida que lo leéis. Espero que os guste. ^_^_**

**La Chica De Las Flores**

**Parte 1**

Dejé dos macizos de rosas sobre mi mesa de trabajo, levanté un poco la cabeza y miré por la ventana. Un potente rayo de sol matutino me acarició la mejilla. El cielo estaba azul y limpio, hacia un día radiante. Volví a centrarme en lo que estaba haciendo y terminé el centro principal que había dejado a medias. Me eché un poco hacia atrás y contemplé mi nueva obra de arte. Precioso, pensé para mí misma. Hoy me esperaba otra dura jornada de trabajo en compañía de mi equipo y confiaba en que mi agradable pareja de clientes quedaran contentos con los arreglos florales que llevaba realizando durante las dos últimas semanas. Alargué la mano para coger, de un estante cercano, los dos macizos de azaleas mas frescos que encontré, junto con dos preciosos lazos de raso blanco, media docena de rosas blancas, mosqueta y hojas diferentes para completar y montar dos preciosos ramos. El principal llevaba las azaleas y la media docena de rosas, y el accesorio sólo azaleas. Siempre realizaba dos ramos de novia para todos mis encargos, pues podían pasar muchas cosas, desde que uno de los dos se extraviase durante la ceremonia o que la novia lo encontrase demasiado recargado, o por el contrario, poco vistoso. Llevando dos, siempre estaba segura de acertar. Eché un último vistazo a ambos ramos, primero uno, después el otro y finalmente, satisfecha, sonreí. En ese momento, Tania, mi asistente me sacó de mis pensamientos bruscamente al comunicarme que ya estaba lista la furgoneta. Recogí los dos últimos ramos, los más especiales, y con sumo cuidado me dispuse a transportarlos conmigo en el asiento delantero.

Poco tiempo después llegábamos a un barrio residencial muy bonito, de casas grandes con jardín, todas blancas como la nieve y con tejados grises. Eran todas igualitas, como sacadas de un barrio pijo de película norteamericana, pero aquí mismo, en Madrid. El nombre del lugar "Valleperdido" ya me había llamado la atención *bonito nombre para una urbanización* pensé. Cuando la furgoneta se detuvo, bajé de un salto detrás de mis empleados. Les pedí que empezaran a bajar los arreglos y busqué el número exacto donde me habían dicho que tendría lugar la ceremonia. A primera vista, todas las casas de aquel vecindario parecían iguales, pero enseguida localicé la de mis clientes. Desprendía algo especial. No era la carpa, ni las sillas blancas ni la alfombra dorada dispuestas en el jardín. Tampoco el ir y venir de empleados que se afanaban por alistar los últimos preparativos, ni los pequeños grupos de los primeros invitados que comenzaban a llegar, vestidos con sus mejores galas. Era algo que se respiraba en el aire: tranquilidad, paz, alegría, cariño, magia. Distraída en estos pensamientos como estaba, no me di cuenta de que tropezaba con una señora alta y pelirroja de mediana edad. Llevaba un vestido elegante pero llamativo de color crema, con el bolso a juego, y dos o tres collares de perlas le rodeaban el cuello. Andaba a pasos rápidos arrastrando a un chiquillo rubio de ojos azules vestido con trajecito gris y una corbatita azul cielo, no parecía muy contento. La señora y su hijo habían salido de la nada, arrollándome prácticamente. Quise protestar, pero ella me atajó con rapidez:

- Ay, perdóname hija que casi te tiro las azaleas…-se volvió al pequeño.- ¡Vamos Borjita! Que ya sabéis que no me gusta llegar tarde a los sitios… ¡Antonio, Claudia! ¡Venga!

- Lo que le gusta es llegar demasiado pronto. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que llamar la atención? -susurró una chica rubia elegantemente vestida al oído del que parecía ser su padre y marido de la señorona.

- Porque ya conoces a tu madre, hija. Si no es el perejil de todas las salsas no está contenta.- Y en tono más alto vociferó hacia donde se encontraba su mujer, ya casi en la puerta de la verja blanca de madera.- ¡Ya vamos, Rosa!

Me pareció ver que miraba con detenimiento el despliegue de empleados, la carpa y toda la disposición del jardín, finalmente me miró a mí y sentí que analizaba con la agudeza de un búho, los dos ramos de flores que yo llevaba la mano, así como los arreglos que mis empleados empezaban a llevar dentro de la casa. La aludida se giró hacia su familia, que acababa de alcanzarla.

- Yo de verdad, Antonio que no me explico a qué viene tanta pompa y tanto despilfarro. Pues ¡no van a renovar los votos solamente! Si ya están casados… de verdad ¿eh? Es que no les entiendo nada...

- Mujer, yo lo encuentro romántico.-contestó su marido con cierto brillo en los ojos.

- Desde luego, Antonio… ¿Qué sabrás tú de romanticismo? Ni que el romanticismo y el despilfarro alegre fuesen lo mismo… que te digo yo que…

Trate de seguir escuchando su azarosa discusión, pero acababan de entrar en la casa y ya no pude oírles. Me di la vuelta y dije a mi equipo que fuesen entrando al jardín y empezasen con la colocación de los arreglos, mientras yo me dirigía hacia la casa. Cuando llegué junto a la puerta y estaba a punto de llamar al timbre, me crucé con un niño moreno monísimo, graciosamente vestido con traje negro y pajarita roja, a juego con sus gafas. Juraría que me acababa de abrir la puerta sin tocar el pomo… Desde luego, la noche que llevaba sin dormir me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Entré en un pequeño recibidor que comunicaba con un salón. El papel pintado de las paredes, con motivos de flores blancas me llamó gratamente la atención. Busqué a Jimena, mi clienta, por la estancia, pero no se encontraba allí. En cambio, sentada en el sofá había una chica morena, que vestía un sencillo pero precioso vestido gris. Curiosamente llevaba puestos unos guantes de cuero, rojos con puntitos blancos que no le lucían nada con el elegante vestido y los zapatos de tacón plateados. Al sentirse observada levantó la cabeza para mirarme y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron aproveché para preguntarle.

- Perdona, guapa ¿Has visto a Jimena? Soy Amelia, la florista. Traigo los ramos para la novia.-dije mientras se los mostraba, moviéndolos suavemente hacia un lado.- Mi gente ya está colocando los centros de adorno en su sitio.-Señalé el jardín y la carpa a través del amplio ventanal.

- ¡Hola! Encantada, yo soy Sandra ¿eso que llevas ahí es el ramo de novia? ¿Me dejas verlo? Jimena está terminando de vestirse, acabo de dejarla y ya casi estaba. No creo que tarde mucho, enseguida bajará. Puedes esperarla aquí.

- Muchas gracias, toma.- contesté acercándole el ramo principal.- Traigo dos, para que ella elija el que más le guste.

De repente noté como una extraña presencia, como si alguien estuviese en la habitación y me observara, pero juraría que no había visto a nadie más al entrar. Y entonces, cuando me volví a comprobarlo, me encontré a un chico alto, vestido con esmoquin negro y corbata en el mismo tono. Juraría que había salido de la nada y que un minuto antes no estaba allí.

- ¡A ver si se te quem..CAE y la liamos, Chispitas! Si Jimena se queda sin ramo nos mata. Y bueno Mario ya… no te digo, seguro que empezaría con que es una mala señal o alguna de sus neuras… Si es que siempre haciendo de las tuyas, menos mal que la coleguita florista ha sido lista y ha traído dos…-dijo señalando el que yo sostenía en la otra mano.

- A ver, Culebra que solo tenía un poco de curiosidad por verlo de cerca. Tranquilo que controlo, llevo los guantes puestos. A demás la chica ha sido tan amable de dejármelo un poquito.-me sonrió.

Debo reconocer que me hizo cierta gracia que además de llamarse Culebra, el chaval aquel se dirigiera a mí como "coleguita" lo miré con interés mientras se acercaba a nosotras. Lo que no conseguía entender era por qué la chica necesitaba llevar esos guantes puestos para controlar la situación, pero bueno, ellos sabrían. En estas cosas pensaba cuando un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos con brusquedad.

- ¡A ver, a ver!-gritaba desde el pie de las escaleras la chiquilla más encantadora que había visto en mi vida.

- ¡Cuidado Lucía! A ver si te vas a caer…

Vino corriendo desde allí y empezó a dar saltitos para intentar ver el ramo que sostenía la jovencita. Finalmente alzó los brazos teatralmente hacia el muchacho llamado Culebra que la sostuvo sobra las azaleas para que pudiese ver bien. Quedaba una estampa muy bonita. Estaba a punto de pedirles que hicieran el favor de devolverme el ramo, con la finalidad de poder entregárselo sano y salvo a la novia, cuando observé que los tres se quedaban boquiabiertos mirando en dirección a la escalera que daba al piso superior, justo detrás de mí. Me volví poco a poco intrigada por lo que estaban viendo y me encontré con mi clienta, Jimena en su flamante vestido de novia. Estaba muchísimo más guapa que el día en que ella y su marido entraron en mi floristería cogidos de la mano y me encargaron los arreglos florales de su ceremonia de renovación de votos nupciales. Entonces, él me había dado la sensación de ser un poco despistado y nervioso, ella de ser inteligente y resuelta, ambos parecían buenas personas. Hoy Jimena resplandecía en belleza y elegancia en un vestido blanco marfileño muy ceñido que terminaba en falda de vuelo amplio y una larga cola que tras ella, levantaba del suelo una preciosa niña de pelo castaño de unos 9 o 10 años. Llevaba un vestido azul clarito con una chaquetilla azul oscuro a juego, iguales a los de Lucía. Jimena giró la cabeza hacia ella.

- Cuidado con el escalón, Blanca. Eso es, no nos vayamos a caer. Paso a paso.

- Tranquila mami, todo va a salir muy bien. La ceremonia va a ser muy bonita, lo he visto.

Jimena ante toda respuesta sonrío y la atrajo hacia así en un abrazo. Yo totalmente alucinada sólo acerté a pensar divertida ¿Visto? ¡Qué niña tan graciosa! Ni que le hubiesen traído los Reyes Magos una bola de cristal. Culebra bajó a Lucía, dejándola en el suelo con suavidad y se acercó al pié de la escalera para darle la mano a Jimena y ayudarla a bajar con mayor comodidad los escalones que le restaban. Una vez estuvieron abajo, Sandra amablemente le recordó que yo estaba allí y con un gesto amable me cedió el ramo, yo a mi vez se lo di a su propietaria. Jimena lo tomó de mis manos y se detuvo a observarlo con interés durante unos segundos.

- ¡Es precioso, Amelia! Gracias. Me encanta el ramo, ha quedado maravilloso.

- Yo sonreí orgullosa de que mi trabajo hubiese gustado tanto.

- Tengo este otro por si te gusta más.

- No, el que tengo en la mano es perfecto. La combinación con las rosas es muy bonita.

- Amelia, si no te importa me gustaría llevar el segundo ramo durante la ceremonia, cuando hagamos la entrada en la carpa.-comentó Sandra.

- ¡Claro! Faltaba más, aquí tienes.-sonreí entregándoselo.

- ¿Rosa y Antonio han llegado ya?-preguntó Jimena a Sandra y Culebra.

- Pues no hace rato Jimena…-contestó el muchacho con sorna.- La hemos enviado al jardín como hemos podido para que no estorbara demasiado. La familia Ruano al completo tenemos ya criticándolo todo.

- Bueno ya saben que Mario y yo estamos renovando nuestros votos hoy. Hemos querido organizar una ceremonia a lo grande, como si se tratara de una ceremonia de boda ¿sabe Amelia? Es que nos parecía muy romántico.

A mí me parecía una boda por todo lo alto, pero si ella lo decía pues sería verdad. La chiquilla llamada Lucía parecía muy concentrada en algo que no supe identificar, pero luego me sonrió abiertamente y volvió a mirar a Jimena que le asintió en un gesto que no supe comprender. Todo el mundo parecía extrañamente relajado de repente. Así que aproveché para comentar:

- Mis ayudantes están terminando de colocar los adornos florales, creo que casi han terminado.-señalé el jardín a través del ventanal. Todos los centros y adornos estaban en su sitio y algunos de mis empleados terminaban los últimos detalles.

- De acuerdo, pues me gustaría que se quedaran a la ceremonia y a la fiesta. Estoy muy contenta con su trabajo.

- Claro. Muchas gracias.-sonreí sorprendida. Normalmente tenía por costumbre quedarme a todas las ceremonias que arreglaba por si surgía algún imprevisto con la decoración, pero nunca como invitada. Intentando recuperarme del shock, pedí permiso para salir al jardín a comunicárselo a mis empleados. A lo que accedieron encantados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Dentro de la casa) – Culebra -<strong>_

Cuando la tal Amelia se hubo alejado lo bastante como para estar seguros de que no nos oía, empezamos a hablar bajito entre nosotros.

- Bueno, parece que todo está listo.-nos comentó Jimena.- La florista parece agradable y necesitamos que alguien entretenga a Rosa y le confirme la versión de que estamos renovando los votos. Si no se vendrá todo abajo, ya lo saben chicos. Ahora le diré a Lucas que la siente al lado de los Ruano, preferiblemente al lado de Rosa.

- Jimena lo que no entiendo es que sigamos con paripés para las amistades, el vecindario en general y para los Ruano en particular, cuando hemos salvado a Blanca y la mayoría de la organización esa esta a la fuga y a los que pudimos encerrar ya no volverán a molestarnos.

- Tú lo has dicho, Culebra, la mayoría andan por ahí fugados. Ya saben que contarles toda la verdad habría sido mucho más complicado. Y tampoco hubiera sido justo ponerles en peligro, pues todavía quedan algunos malvados de esos por ahí fuera. Cuanto menos sepan, mejor. Bueno y hablando de temas mucho más alegres ¿Dónde está Mario?

- Ya sabes cómo es, está fuera. Dice que trae mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda.-me reí pensando lo neuras que era Mario.- Que con todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar más vale no tentar a la suerte… es que tiene unas cosas... He tenido que mandar a Carlitos a que lo tranquilice. Están los dos en el altar, mira mira hacia allí. Los dos pingüinos, el mayor y el pequeño…

Jimena me sonrió como toda respuesta.

- Mira quién habla de pingüinos, no te había visto tan elegante en la vida.

- Cállate Chispas que te la estas ganando… no querrás que el padrino de la boda, uysss ceremonia de renovación de los votos.-rectifiqué antes de que la mirada de hielo que me estaba lanzando Jimena me traspasara de lado a lado.- vaya de cualquier manera ¿no? No es que vaya yo muy a gusto con estas fachas pero es lo que toca.

- Yo no creo que los malos vuelvan, o por lo menos no en mucho tiempo, porque no he visto nada.-contestó la enana de Blanca muy convencida.

- Ya mi amor, pero debemos tener cuidado. Por lo menos hasta que los detengan a todos. Y creo que la gente de Valleperdido seguirá más segura sin saber nada de esto durante un tiempo más.

Y con gran trabajo, pues no debía resultar nada fácil moverse con ese vestido, se dirigió hacia la puerta con Blanca y Lucia, una a cada lado levantando un trozo de la larguísima cola.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí la primera parte del fanfic. Podéis dejarme comentarios, los agradeceré mucho ^_^<strong>


	2. Segunda Parte

**Parte 2**

_**(Jardín exterior) –Amelia -**_

Todos los invitados aguardaban ya sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Mis ayudantes hacía rato que habían terminado el trabajo. Se habían puesto muy contentos de que nos hubiesen permitido quedarnos a la ceremonia como invitados. Ellos se encontraban ya en sus sitios, en las últimas filas. Yo me encontraba de pié aguardando a que me indicaran el mío. El muchacho encargado de la organización venia ya hacia mí.

- ¿Amelia?

- Sí, dime.

- Soy Lucas, Jimena me ha pedido que te acompañe a tu sitio. Se ha quedado muy contenta con la decoración floral que has hecho. No quiere que te vayas hasta que se haya acabado todo.

Yo seguía alucinada con el hecho de que unos clientes estuviesen teniendo este detallazo conmigo. Sin más, seguí al chico hasta mi lugar, en una fila bastante cercana al altar y la carpa principal. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenia sentada a mi lado a la señorona que casi me tira los ramos esa misma mañana. Me disculpé al pasar delante de una chica joven y quedé confortablemente sentada en medio de ambas.

- Gracias, estoy muy bien situada.- me despedí del amable muchacho.

- Lucas, anda dile a ver a tus tíos si el sarao este empieza ya, que mi Borjita se está poniendo de un insoportable… que este niño imposible que aguante más de 2 horas sentado… ¡Borja! Ven aquí que te estás poniendo bueno de tierra.

- Esto… si Rosa, creo que ya vamos a empezar.- le contestó el muchacho ocultando una risita mientras observaba al susodicho jugando con la tierra del jardín y poniéndose la ropa que ni en un anuncio de detergente.

Lo vi alejarse hasta el final de la alfombra a acomodar a una pareja más de invitados, y entonces la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado me cogió del brazo.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Soy Guadalupe. Amiga de Jimena desde la infancia. La verdad es que me quedé de piedra cuando me llegó la invitación esta porque… ¡yo ni siquiera sabía que se había vuelto a casar después de lo del otro! Claro que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero bueno. Un poco raro sí que es que se vuelvan a casar tan pronto. ¿No? Porque eso se hace en las bodas de plata, de oro… ¡yo que sé!

- Estarán muy enamorados…-dije yo intentando poner el punto de vista positivo.

- ¡Un despilfarro inútil! Eso es lo que es.-mi otra vecina de fila había entrado en la conversación sin ser invitada.- Te lo digo yo que soy su vecina y su casera, que es más importante. Yo los he visto pelearse, darse a la bebida, tener discusiones con los críos, sobre todo con el mayor que es un delincuente juvenil… y me dirás tú que es lo tienen que celebrar ¿Qué todavía no se han tirado los trastos a la cabeza? Porque…

Dejé de escuchar lo que Rosa tenía que decir sobre sus "queridos" vecinos e inquilinos cuando mi mirada se desvió hacia el altar mayor, donde Mario, al que recordaba de su breve visita a mi oficina, se movía inquieto de un lado para otro, presa de lo que parecían unos incontenibles nervios. Mentiría si no dijera que observarle era sumamente cómico. De repente, en uno de los vaivenes, el pañuelo dorado que llevaba en la solapa de la chaqueta del traje se cayó al suelo sin que él se diese la más mínima cuenta, absorto como estaba en su discusión con el oficiante y el muchacho llamado Culebra que ejercía de padrino. Entonces me fijé en el niño que abría puertas sin tocar sus pomos, que sostenía el pañuelo en su mano derecha. Lo más extraño era que no recordaba haberlo visto agacharse a recogerlo. Estaba a punto de respirar aliviada, cuando con estupor me di cuenta de que se lo llevaba directamente a la nariz y lo utilizaba para sonarse los mocos estruendosamente. El sonido hizo que todos los asistentes se diesen cuenta de lo que pasaba, cuchicheando unos con otros y alertó a su padre que se había girado bruscamente para intentar arrebatárselo de las manos. Tarde. Mientras Rosa y Guadalupe, que se hacía llamar Wada para los amigos, seguían hablándome de cosas que yo ya no escuchaba, me disculpé y salí disparada hacia el novio y su padrino, llegando a tiempo para escucharles discutir:

- ¡Carlos hijo! ¿Pero es que tanta necesidad de sonarte tenias?

- Jo papá, si es que tú no le hacías ni caso al pañuelito. No te has dado cuenta ni de que se te ha caído, pues pensé que no era importante y lo podía usar…-aclaraba cabizbajo el pequeño.

- Pensé que en aquel momento podía devolverles la deferencia que habían tenido conmigo al invitarme a su celebración.

- Perdonad que os interrumpa…

Mario y Carlos de inmediato levantaron la cabeza al oír mi voz.

- Mire, creo que esto servirá para darle el toque elegante.-continué mientras sacaba de mi bolso una cajita transparente con un delicado capullo de rosa roja en su interior. Lo coloqué con sumo cuidado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del novio. Me retiré unos 3 pasos y comprobé que quedara en su sitio.- Sí, perfecto.

El hombre me miraba con cara de no comprender nada… Por fin habló.

- Esto… gracias y… ¿usted es?

- Amelia, la florista. Me he encargado de la decoración floral.

- ¡Ah! Pues… pues mire muchas gracias por el detalle que ha tenido. La verdad es que me había fijado y está esto precioso de flores.-dijo mirando en derredor a los centros y los arreglos de las sillas.- Con las rosas, los tulipanes y esas otras azulitas…

- Son azaleas.- le sonreí divertida

- ¡Eso! Eso decía yo… las azaleas es que yo de flores como que no entiendo mucho…

- No se preocupe, gracias a usted y su mujer por invitarme a la celebración. Lo estoy pasando muy bien.

- La coleguita florista ¡que está en todo! Me estás empezando a caer bien, tía…

- Culebra ¡esa boca! Que van a pensar que no tienes educación, disculpe a mi hijo el mayor, que es un poquito gracioso.

- ¡Ah! Pero también es su hijo…

- Si, si claro. Todos son mis hijos, menos aquel.-señaló a Lucas.- que es mi sobrino, pero somos una familia muy muy diversa…

- ¿Sabe? Es la primera vez que asisto a una ceremonia como esta, de una pareja con tantos hijos y casada desde hace años y a la que aun le parece importante celebrar su amor. Son ustedes especiales. Sin duda.-sonreí divertida.- Vuelvo a mi sitio, que no quiero perderme ni un segundo de esta fiesta. Los dejé cuchicheando a mis espaldas, no me importó, me estaba divirtiendo como nunca en aquella extraña segunda boda.

Llegue a mi silla al momento de escuchar las críticas de la inefable Rosa sobre la distribución de los adornos, la habría escuchado con mayor atención de no haberse metido con mis arreglos de rosas blancas y orquídeas, las cuales encontraba sumamente cursis… de todas formas la gente empezaba a removerse y a murmurar, y entonces todo el mundo se levantó cuando empezaron a sonar los conocidos acordes de la marcha nupcial. La novia apareció en escena sobre la alfombra dorada, del brazo de su hijo mayor, el tal Culebra. Blanca y Lucía, las dos pequeñas, llevaban la enorme cola del vestido, mientras Carlos mostraba orgulloso en un cojín las alianzas y Sandra caminaba con el segundo ramo en la mano. Volví a pensar que para ser sólo una renovación de los votos, aquello parecía una boda en toda regla. Pero estos pensamientos se disiparon de nuevo de mi mente en cuanto me quedé absorta en la escena. Cuando Jimena, en su precioso traje de novia pasó ante nosotras majestuosa, como si fuera la felicidad misma, y entró en el campo de visión de Mario, que abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó embobado mirándola, con la boca abierta. Ella, con los ojos chispeantes de alegría esbozo una gran sonrisa ante aquel gesto de ternura. Al fin, estuvieron el uno junto al otro, se miraron largo rato, y finalmente ya cogidos de la mano recorrieron juntos los pocos pasos que les separaban del altar, hasta que quedaron ante el oficiante y dio comienzo la ceremonia. Los contrayentes se miraban tiernamente a los ojos mientras la tal Rosa Ruano seguía parloteando y Wada se secaba las lágrimas con la punta del pañuelo, en un gesto de gran elegancia. Cuando ambos se dieron el "sí quiero", nos embargó la emoción. Mirándose a los ojos escucharon las preguntas del oficiante.

- Mario, ¿quieres como esposa a Jimena?

- Sí quiero

- Jimena, ¿quieres a Mario como esposo?

- Sí quiero

- Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis besaros.

Se besaron ante el clamor y el aplauso popular. Yo me limpié una lágrima furtiva que me rodaba mejilla abajo, sin dejar de pensar que, de todas las bodas en las que habia trabajado, esta era la más bonita que recordaba. Tenía su gracia que los contrayentes llevaran años casados y tuvieran varios hijos, dos de ellos adolescentes.

El resto de la velada había trascurrido plácidamente. La comida del banquete estaba exquisita y acabábamos de presenciar el momento del vals, con el que los novios habían abierto el baile. Llevaba largo rato conversando con Wada que también se sentaba en la misma mesa que yo y necesitaba beber algo, así que me encaminé a la barra libre. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vi que quedaba junto a la mesa de los novios. Jimena estaba sentada sobre la silla y Mario la miraba con adoración y cierta preocupación, yo no quise entrometerme, al fin y al cabo era casi una desconocida. Así que seguí mi camino hasta la barra y pedí una copa de cava. Blanca pasó justo a mi lado y llegó hasta donde estaban sus padres y sus hermanos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Mesa de los novios) – Mario –<strong>_

Blanca acababa de llegar junto a su madre y la cogió de la mano, al notar el contacto la miró y le sonrío. Desde que la encontramos siempre lo había hecho así, como si no pudiese creer que la niña estaba allí, con ella. Volví a preguntarle sobre el mareo que había tenido en la pista de baile.

- Jimena, ¿Estás bien?-no pude evitar el tono sufridor

- Sí, tranquilo. Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un pequeño mareo sin importancia. No te preocupes, de verdad.

Lucía intentó aclarar la situación, como hacia siempre.

- Él no quiere, pero se preocupa. Te quiere mucho.-Esta niña siempre igual, quieras o no lo suelta todo. Pensé ansioso.

- Eso creo que está claro, cariño. ¿Qué te he dicho de leer en las cabezas ajenas? Yo creo que deben de haber sido las vueltas. Tanto baile tanto baile… y con lo pato que yo soy que te debo de haber llevado mal seguro y claro no puede ser porque después…

- Mamá, seguro que ha sido por el hermanito.-intervino Blanca con rapidez

- ¿Qué hermanito Blanca? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- El mareo… que será por el hermanito que llevas aquí.-dijo resueltamente la niña posando con cariño su mano derecha sobre el vientre de su madre.

Jimena y yo nos miramos asombrados. Me acababa de quedar sin habla.

- Sí, estará aquí en unos meses, se va a llamar…

- No, cariño, mejor déjalo. Mejor ya lo sabremos en su momento.-sonrió Jimena a su hija, consciente de que estábamos recibiendo demasiada información como para asimilarla, así de golpe. La niña se dio la vuelta y cogiendo de la mano a Lucía ambas se alejaron hacia la pista de baile, canturreando felices. Yo me derrumbé sobre la silla más cercana.

- ¿Estás embarazada?-pregunté retóricamente abriendo unos ojos como platos y mirándole fijamente el abdomen. Ella me cogió la mano y me miró a los ojos.

- Eso parece, cariño. No será porque no lo hayamos estado intentando ¿no?

- ¡No, no! Por supuesto que no… pero es que es una sorpresa, no un sorpresón.-me miro con esa cara tan suya de "no Mario por favor no entres en _Panic Attak_ otra vez" intenté calmarme antes de seguir hablando.- Agradable, agradable, pero una sorpresa al fin y al cabo. Que menuda tribu vamos a montar, con Carlitos, Blanca, Lucía, el que viene en camino, Lucas… que todavía no se arregla con los suyos… Y menos mal que Sandra ha vuelto con su familia y que el Culebra y su hermano ya vuelan solos porque si no dime tu a mí lo que…

- No pude seguir hablando porque mi recién estrenada esposa se había ido acercando hacia mí para callarme con un beso, primero tierno y después más apasionado.

- No te pongas nervioso, todo irá bien.-nos miramos a los ojos.-Todo va a ir bien.

- Si estás conmigo, no tengo ninguna duda.

- ¿Entonces? Sabes que voy a estar contigo para siempre. Lo dice el contrato que firmamos hoy.

Volvimos a perdernos el uno en la mirada de la otra, y nos besamos. Puse mi mano sobre su vientre, todavía plano como una tabla.

- ¡Voy a ser padre otra vez Jimena!

- Vamos a ser padres, los dos. Otra vez. Juntos. Gracias por tan bello regalo, amor mío. El más grande que podías hacerme.

De nuevo, como tantas otras veces, me dejaba sin palabras. Mirándola sonreír, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

- Te quiero, Jimena García.

- Yo también te quiero, Mario Montero… ¿Qué estas pensando?

- En lo divertido que va a ser el momento en que se lo contemos a toda la familia… Disimula… que por ahí viene la florista, una chica muy agradable, lo que no comprendo es porque la hemos invitado a nuestra boda.

- Porque necesitaba a alguien para distraer a Rosa y que no fuese alguien a quien ella conociera, para que no le pudiese sonsacar. Lo de la renovación de los votos tenía que colar…

- ¡Hola pareja! Sólo venia a despedirme. Quería daros las gracias por haberme contratado y sobre todo por haberme invitado a la fiesta. Sois los primeros clientes que lo han hecho. ¡Felicidades! Tenéis una familia muy maja.

- Gracias Amelia, espero que lo hayas pasado bien.

- Muy bien, aunque bueno, esa vecina vuestra es un poco pesada, aunque se le acaba cogiendo cariño. Me despido, espero que sigáis teniendo una vida maravillosa.

- Gracias, la semana que viene pasaremos por la floristería a pagarte.

- Oh, tranquilos no tengáis prisa. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Nos despedimos con dos besos de la chica y la vimos alejarse hasta que llegó a la puerta del jardín. Sin saberlo, nos había ayudado mucho más de lo que creía. Jimena y yo sonreímos y volvimos a ocupar la pista de baile central. Mientras a nuestro lado bailaban formando parejas más o menos proporcionadas, Culebra y Sandra, Lucía y Carlitos, Blanca y Lucas. Y sentimos que aquel momento era el principio de una vida en la que dejábamos de ser una familia de mentira, para convertirnos, al fin, en una familia de verdad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Escribí este fanfic hace bastantes meses, cuando era mariojimenista. Acababa de ver cumplido el sueño de que Mario y Jimena, mis personajes favoritos, empezaran a vivir un acercamiento prometedor en su historia de amor. De momento es el único fanfic de "Los Protegidos" que he llegado a materializar, tengo más ideas rondándome por la cabeza, e incluso empezadas, pero todavía no he tenido ilusión de plasmarlas o adaptarlas a las nuevas historias que están por venir. Desde que supe que Angie Cepeda (la actriz que interpretaba a Jimena) se iba de la serie mi concepción de ella no ha sido la misma. Tampoco se muy bien el rumbo que llevará a partir de ahora, ni si los nuevos personajes van a conseguir atraparme. Tampoco ha ayudado mucho el parón de casi un año que nos ha impuesto Antena 3 para poder ver los nuevos episodios. Supongo que cuando la tercera temporada se reanude mi ilusión por la serie volverá a ser la misma que antes. Hasta entonces, aquí dejo mi pequeño testimonio de lo que fué mi ilusión y gusto por esta preciosa serie de TV. Espero que os haya gustado ^_^<strong>**


End file.
